Parasitic Symbiosis
by SilhouetteSeeker
Summary: Something is spreading within the human population. No one understands what is happening. The Eastern Europeans secretly get together to discuss the issue in hopes to find a solution for this …thing (?) All was fine in the beginning of their meeting, minus the absence of two. Unfortunately, they realized something was dreadfully wrong…a little too late…


**Summary:** Something is spreading amongst the human population. No one understands what is happening. The Eastern Europeans secretly get together to discuss the issue in hopes to find a solution for this …thing (?) All was fine in the beginning of their meeting, minus the absence of two. Unfortunately, they realized something was dreadfully wrong…a little too late…

**Authors Note:**

So, I never thought to write a story for the anime/web comic Hetalia. But this one just kept bugging me. It is loosely based on a reoccurring dream/nightmare that I have been having. The first three dreams had featured Estonia, Russia, Lithuania, Ukraine, Latvia, Belarus and Poland with mentions of Romania and Moldova in the background. I had been in Bulgaria's perspective for most of them. The fourth dream had Romania and Moldova, this dream will most likely be in the form of either a sequel or a short follow up one shot or possibly something else, I have not yet decided, the reason being is it touches on some really, really disturbing topics...which only a minuscule slice of it actually made it into this story.

This fic will be written in 3rd person and has had a lot added to it; a prologue and an epilogue, new scenes and sentences to make the 'official' nightmare events flow in a more readable way. The prologue is Lithuania and Poland centric. The rest of the story is mainly Bulgaria centric. The exact locations or time period that this is based in is unknown. Though, I can confirm that this story is at least 50 years into the future. Otherwise, location and time periods are up for you, the reader, to decide.

Names used:

Belarus~ Natalya Arlovskaya

Bulgaria~ (Tsvetan Ryzhenkov)

Estonia~ Eduard von Bock

Latvia~ Raivis Galante

Lithuania~ Toris Laurinaitis

Moldova~ (Stefan Dumitrescu)

Poland~ Feliks Łukasiewicz

Romania~ (Nicolae Dumitrescu)

Russia~ Ivan Braginsky

Ukraine~ (Lyubov Braginskaya)

Names in parentheses are unofficial names. Most are incredibly uncommon in the fandom, this was on purpose. The use of human names is present when they are speaking to one another and when they mentally refer to the other nation as an individual person and not a personified nation. Romania does not have an official hair color. His official bio states that he is either a strawberry blonde or has a light shade of brown. Therefore I took the liberty of deciding for myself and I personally prefer strawberry blonde. I made Moldova's last name the same as Romania's because I see them as biological brothers.

**[[[[There is a lot of made up 'facts' in this story. If you would like to know what is actually truthful when it comes to history pm me!]]]] **

_**I will warn you now**_. This story is** dark**. It will contain horror, tragedy, suspense, depressing scenes, death, torture, mutilation, blood, guts, gore, dismemberment and much more. So, if you have a low tolerance for anything listed above. Leave now.

**Warnings: **Some swearing. Light implication of a sexually romantic relationship between two males. There are parts where it is implied that a particular nation is getting unwanted sexual attention from another nation's boss. Also, someone is attacked at the very end of the chapter. Literally, in the last full paragraph, someone is hurt.

**Disclaimer:** I do not under any circumstances own Hetalia or its characters. They rightfully belong to Himaruya.

Wow…I write long author notes, I assure you it will not be the case for chapter two. I just haven't been around here lately and had a few things to say. Now! Without further ado, I present to you: Parasitic Symbiosis.

…

Parasitic Symbiosis

Chapter 1: Evident Evil

…

"**According to the government, this strange and deadly phenomenon is happening all over the world. It is said that all countries have completely shut down their borders and landed all flights going in or out of airports. Police lines everywhere are flooded with the frantic calls of from civilians. We have been told that all police stations are unable to keep up with the calls and they too have boarded their doors to any outsiders. I have heard from several sources that due to the nature of these…attacks, disaster response teams are also not being sent out for any calls, until further notice. Government officials are saying 'Stay indoors, barricade any windows and do not under any circumstances allow anyone that is wandering the streets into your home.' Scientists all over are currently trying to find out exactly what it is we are dealing with. Until then, I highly recommend you take their advice to stay indoors and not go outside unless absolutely necessary. Death toll numbers are reportedly reaching into the thousands every hour. Which at such an alarming rate it is cruc-, Huh? We need to go? Alright…It appears that there has been an incident in one the quarantine rooms, so the scientists are asking us to leave the lab…Back to you, Lukas…Alright, Darijus, we need to go now! Turn off the camera and mic-…" **

"…**[cough]um, well, Thank you, Kertu. Well, you heard this live and straight from a research facility. Stay indoors and wait for additional orders from the gover-" **

Poland turned off the television tossing the remote onto the coffee table in front of him. A loud clink of plastic sliding into a glass cup was the only sound in the now deathly quiet room. He shifted uneasily as he stared blankly at the now dark screen of the TV. A soft noise beside him alerted the Polish man that his friend was still sitting beside him.

The blonde blinked and slowly brought his hand to his forehead to rub at his throbbing temple. A small headache threatening his very sanity, "Hey, Toris." His voice was uncharacteristically solemn. Poland pulled his fingers from his face and turned his head to glance at the brunette currently spacing out beside him.

Jerking himself out of his own thoughts, Lithuania looked up at the very serious Polish man. "Um, yeah?"

"This totally sucks."

Lithuania bit his lower lip in worry, "Should we call the others?" Poland gave him an almost unnoticeable nod as he nervously picked at a piece of fuzz on his knee. The Lithuanian plucked his phone from his jacket pocket and quickly scrolled through his contacts. "I'll message Eduard, Ivan, Katyusha, Natalya, Nicolae, Raivis, Stefan and Tsvetan; How about requesting an emergency meeting for tomorrow morning?"

"Uh, works for me…" Poland whispered quietly as he continued to dig his nail into the piece of unrelenting fuzz.

…

Bulgaria sat at the large oak table with his elbows on the table and his head resting in his left hand. His smart phone laid on the table beside him, which he nudged back and forth with a single a finger out of boredom. Quickly navigating the touch screen with the same finger he pulled up the message he'd received last night from Romania.

"**Îmi pare rău****. I was on the plane! I'm actually in ****Chișinău ****right now. Stefan's boss called me a few days ago. Said he's was acting spacey then fell asleep. He hasn't woken up yet either and I'm getting worried, especially when you think of this thing going around lately. Let's hope nations are immune and he just has a cold or something?…Anyways, I can't make it to the meeting. Sorry, Tsvetan. Stay safe; Te Iubesc." **

He silently cursed the other male for not telling him about Moldova earlier as he clicked the top button effectively locking the cell phone. Bulgaria dragged it off the table and set it in his lap, placing his right arm out in front of him. He continued to pout a bit when he fully came to terms that the chair to his left would be empty for the entirety of the meeting. There would be no weird and sometimes even uncomfortable stories from the strawberry blonde either. Despite how grumpy he got during the stories, he would listen to the other ramble on about mythical creatures, food or magic.

Bulgaria always seemed to accidently ask about the creepy folklore and history of the southeastern romantic country. Truthfully, Bulgaria never really had the heart to tell his Romanian partner how disturbing he could be at times; accepting the quirks came with the price of befriending and loving someone like...well, the personification of Romania, Nicolae Dumitrescu.

And as worried as Bulgaria was for the young Moldovan boy, he was a bit irked that Romania would not be present. Even more so because he personally knew how creepy Moldova's boss got around Romania, he knew simply because Romania told him. There was something extremely wrong with that man, Nicolae used to be rather tight lipped about it. Until one event that had him running to Bulgaria's front door and quite literally told him about every little thing. Half the time Bulgaria found himself standing between the strawberry blonde and the Moldovan boss in order to block the man from harassing his friend. The thought of the man having Romania to himself made Bulgaria shiver.

The only good thing about his friend's absence is, Bulgaria would be capable of sleeping without Dracula nightmares tonight. Not worth it, he already missed the spunky ruby eyed male. Besides, this was the first Eastern European meeting he has ever been to without Romania. If he was to be honest with himself, he'd admit he was nervous.

The others are all just too weird. Russia's creepy childlike personality, Latvia's constant rambling, Belarus's harsh comments and Estonia's weird as hell pets called mocha?…mokei?…whatever. Ukraine's inability to make up her mind, Lithuania's over excessive amiableness and Poland's obsession with everything pink and god damn his freaking ponies. At least he left that thing at home this time.

They all do have their good sides. Their weirdness was just louder and to him, they seemed stranger than all the other European, Asian, Australian, African and North American nations. Never mind, they were all weird. Including himself. That is an undying truth for all personified nations. Every last one of them seemed to be off their rocker in one way or another. Some more than others…must be in the fine print of the job description.

So instead of admitting that he was nervous, Bulgaria grumpily sat across the meeting table from the small country of Latvia. Glaring holes into the oak table top between the boy's hands; he glanced up at the boys face. Now, usually the shaky kid would cower if you sent death glares his way which was most likely a long term result of his time living under Russia's rule. Even if it were unintentionally done, like Bulgaria was doing.

No, the kid was glaring straight back with his vibrant blue eyes, which in all honesty, was beginning to unnerve the Bulgarian greatly. He shifted uncomfortably under the pissed off glare, reaching up and ruffling his dark brown hair in a lame attempt to break eye contact. He averted his gaze behind Latvia at the tall platinum blonde behind him.

Estonia stood by the wall with his back facing the inside of the room. The bespectacled man was lazily flipping through the papers tacked to the bulletin board. Occasionally, he would move his bangs out of his face or readjust the silver glasses sitting upon his nose. Weird. He let his hair grow a bit longer; it was most likely the stress of the world's current issue. This issue had been like any other average sickness at the end of last year with only a few small cases here and there. But within the last two months it suddenly exploded into a serious problem and just two days ago people actually began dying. So taking that into account, the Bulgarian no longer tilted his head in confusion at the other man's unkempt hair. The Estonian most likely just neglected a few haircuts in exchange for badgering his boss into actually looking into the problem.

Funny. All of the personified nations had been doing that. Bulgaria's boss practically chased him out of the office and locked the door when the dark haired questioned the lack of response to the incoming dilemma three months ago. He heard from several other nations that their boss's had done either the exact same thing or put them under house arrest. They all claimed that it was not a government issue or even an issue of the people. Acknowledgment was unneeded and it would pass over like everything else. Everything else…like the bubonic plague? Cholera? Maybe after a significant fraction of the human population is wiped out, perhaps? Stupid humans and their lack of preventative measures in just about everything.

Their boss's blatant dismissal resulted in the all of the personified nations secretly communicating under the radar through texts for the last month. It was actually Lithuania that finally suggested a meeting between the Eastern European region.

Speaking of Lithuania, the brunette was sitting in the chair on Latvia's left. He looked bored and miserable, like he didn't want to be in the room at all. He appeared tired too. The poor man had a tendency to get frequent stomachaches in stressful times. They most likely kept him from sleeping during his flight earlier today. The way his eyelids were drooping was almost as if his head would suddenly plummet to the table and they would all hear snoring coming from the Lithuanian. Normally, he would be speaking with Poland but the excitable blonde had actually just excused himself and left the room to use the restroom a minute ago. A restroom that was incontinently placed almost seven minutes away. The stupid thing was on the opposite side of the hall up on the second floor. Poor building layout if you asked Bulgaria.

The young nation stopped himself before his bathroom rant could dominate the situation. As much as its unfortunate placement bugged him, he kept his mouth shut after Belarus snapped at him for complaining during the last meeting. Her annoyed voice still rang in his ear every once and awhile. 'TSVETAN! Stop! One would think you were planning on moving into it. It's not damn an apartment; it's just a toilet room. We get that it's inconvenient but would you just shut up about it already?' The Belarusian's terse statement caused a small silence which was fixed when Russia awkwardly called for a short break. Romania simply gave him a toothy smile and a quick wink to ice his bruised pride. Being shut down by the Belarusian could have easily been one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

The slightly older ashy blonde woman was normally quite blunt with him and really anyone else other than Russia and Ukraine. However, she was still just as vulnerable as the rest of them and did in fact have a sweet side. Though, about ninety-five percent of this room has yet to personally see it. Belarus stood over by the window with her older sister looking down at the empty streets.

There was almost no one out there, minus the one or two humans scurrying quickly down the street either on their way home or away from it. Ukraine locked the window when she saw a man had stopped in the clearing between the trees outside the building and stared straight back at her. Belarus quickly snapped the blinds shut and lifted one with her pale hand to peek out at him. The odd man seemed to lose interest before tripping over himself as he turned away. The Belarussian released a shaky breathe as she watched the man stumble down the street.

Ukraine gave her younger sister a worried glance. Turning away from her, the Ukrainian walked around the table. She pulled the chair away from the table to Bulgaria's right. He looked at her with a bored expression and the woman gave him a small smile in return before they both turned away from one another. He could hear the much older nation sit down and scoot her chair closer to the table. Normally, the sweet woman would attempt to make small conversation with him. Instead she then busied herself with a dent in the table, dragging her neat finger nails over the groove in the wood.

The scratching of plastic against plaster near the window brought Bulgaria's attention back to a certain Belarussian. The woman had pulled her hair up into a messy bun and tied with a grey ribbon. Clearly, she had the same thoughts as Estonia when it came to what mattered. She abandoned the window and slowly made her way to her chair beside Ukraine. Plopping herself down when she reached it then gently dropped her head onto the table where she rested it upon her crossed arms.

All of them continued to sit or stand, in Estonia's case, in complete silence. An unspoken agreement kept any attempts at conversation at bay. The soft creaking of the heavy oak door alerted them all that Russia had just arrived.

The tall nation blinked in confusion when he noticed everyone in a daze. Shrugging off his thick coat and hanging it up along the wall with everyone else's. As Russia took his place at the table between Belarus and Ukraine, Bulgaria decided to check his phone again to see if Romania messaged him. He took his cell off of his lap and gently pressed the top button to bring about the lock screen; nothing showed up causing him to sigh in slight disappointment.

"You all seems so tired," Russia's childlike voice broke the silence. The hazel eyed Bulgarian blinked himself out of his dazed stupor and glanced away from his phone home screen at the tall Russian. "We can get started, da?

Bulgaria set his phone back in his lap and tilted his head so he could look over at the Russian. He eyed the purple eyed man now sitting between his sisters. Lithuania had finally become alert and shoved himself up into straighter sitting position. The brunette Lithuanian frowned at Poland's empty seat slightly before addressing Russia, "Feliks is in the bathroom right now. He's only been gone, maybe, ten minutes." Estonia pressed a thumbtack into the packet he had pulled from the wall. When it was successfully secure in its previous place he turned around and leaned back against the wall.

The platinum blonde opened his mouth, presumably to speak; an almost inaudible sneer caused the Estonian to jerk away from the wall with a start. Latvia had turned around and was looking at Estonia from his seat. Bulgaria could not see the youngest boy's face but judging by the confusion and muted fear in Estonia's eyes, Latvia was giving the other Baltic the same death glare he had been giving Bulgaria earlier.

After a brief moment, the small Latvian swung around in his chair. His abnormally cold eyes continued to stare at a specific space on the wall behind Ukraine and Russia with an oddly angry expression. Both nations chose to ignore it in favor of watching Lithuania attempting to keep himself from falling asleep. Estonia bit his lower lip in his confusion obviously deciding against speaking for a while.

Belarus suddenly cleared her throat dragging her brother's attention away from Lithuania and in their general direction. "We can start without him?" Her usually calm stoic voice strained with nervousness. The busty woman beside Bulgaria sighed in response to her younger sister's impatience. The nations paused in silence unsure has to how to proceed.

If Romania was here he would crack a poorly planned joke which would result in the meeting moving forward. The strawberry blonde would do this regardless of his strained personal relationships with everyone else simply because it was in his nature to do so. Bulgaria was not like this. Outside of political relations he did not know any of them very well; he wasn't even a formal member in the Soviet Union. The Bulgarian was only just a satellite state and was never quite included in the main group except when…well he wasn't complaining.

His place in NATO and the EU keep him at the friendly acquaintance level and that was about it. Bulgaria really had no arguments with these people. Minus Belarus, whom recently became a tad bit more sarcastic with him. The woman requested the free use of his Black Sea ports in Varna, Tsarevo and Sozopol. Of course, before he could propose a civil compromise, his boss jumped in and instantly said no. A particular Belarusian was not happy about that.

Romania was really the only other nation that gave him the time of day outside of politics. The two of them were always hanging out. Sometimes Moldova would tag along too, if the two adult nations didn't have plans later on, of course. In other words on a personal level, Romania and Moldova were his only close friends. But they weren't here.

A snort startled them all out of the deafening silence. Russia reached over his younger sister to gently toss his plastic pen at the sleeping Lithuanian. When the pen fell short of its target and onto the floor, Russia simply stared at it with an annoyed look as if he was chastising a small child for being naughty. Bulgaria watched the large nation with a small hint of amusement.

With a huff, Belarus shoved her brother's arm away and kicked the chair that Lithuania was using. "Wake up!"

The poor Lithuania jumped in surprise when his chair was jostled, "I'm here! I awake!" He looked around at everyone's perplexed faces before presenting them with a sheepish smile. Bulgaria mentally slammed his face into the table, silently cursing Romania for not bringing him along to Moldova's country with him.

"…moving along, Tsvetan, where are Nicolae and Stefan?" Russia questioned the Bulgarian in an attempt to move away from the awkwardness.

Bulgaria blinked in confusion before realizing he was addressed. He cleared his throat quietly before finally speaking. "Nicolae got a call from the Moldovan boss about Stefan. So, he is currently in Moldova with his brother. Nicolae said Stefan is in a weird coma-like state…" He trailed off.

"Hopefully Stefan is alright...in my country, people are going into week long comas. Then when they wake up they stop acting like themselves. Eventually they attack others or just get genuinely sick and die." Ukraine finally spoke up, "Those are the same symptoms you have all seen, right?"

"Da." Both Bulgaria and Russia responded. The Bulgarian bit his lip realizing the two of them responded far too quickly for comfort. As if they both were rehearsing the answer to that question prior to the meeting.

Russia glanced over at him before leaning on the table using his elbows. The tall nation tangled his gloved hands together and pressed his forehead against his hands. "So, I take it, that it not just my country then?"

A loud grunt came from across the room from the tall blonde nation, "Of course not, it's happening to my citizens too. People are terrified. Parents are afraid to touch their own children. Especially after that four year old ripped the throat out of her six year old sibling a day ago…" Bulgaria's jaw dropped, leave it to Estonia to brighten everyone's day.

Lithuania winced visibly after Estonia's story. "It hasn't been much better in Lithuania either. I've already lost a fifth of my people and there are at least a couple thousand in that coma state…"

"Well, that's just great Toris and Eduard. Instead of dwelling on the recently deceased. Do you by any chance know what could be done about it? It would be great to know, so we could possibly end any more deaths." Belarus snapped. The poor girl was extremely stressed out and unfortunately that led to excessively sarcastic remarks. At first glance she looked just as she always did but when Bulgaria studied her face a bit more he realized that she was on the verge of tears.

Everyone frowned. Their youngest female nation had a valid point. They were not here to share stories they were here to solve a problem. Once again, none were sure how on to continue. Latvia had yet to talk and Poland wasn't even back yet. Bulgaria began to worry for the Polish nation's safety.

Bulgaria sighed quietly, "Natalya, relax. I'm guessing it's another disease? Maybe?" The Belarusian shot him a sharp glare before softening her expression and nodding quietly. The girl rubbed at her eyes then reached down to readjusted her apron and skirt.

"You mean a virus or bacterial disease? A fungus maybe? Whatever it is it is clearly affecting the brain," Russia mused. His violet eyes full of sadness and worry, "If it's a sickness then it could be cured, da?"

"A simple disease doesn't cause humans to morph into killers…it must be a psychological thing? Ukraine countered. Russia frowned but quietly nodded his agreement. The woman seemed to think for a minute, "Is brainwashing a possibility?"

Lithuania pursed his lips in thought. After a moment of thought he shook his head, his shoulder length brown hair shaking as well. "A quarter of the world's population in one week? I highly doubt it, Lyubov. That seems to be a bit of a stretch. What do you think Raivis?"

The Latvian continued to stare at the wall behind the Slavic sisters, without moving his head he shifted his eyes in order to look at the Lithuanian. "I don't know." His tone menacing.

"Ah ha…right…" Lithuania shivered under the teens stare. Russia and Ukraine both exchanged worried looks; Belarus whimpered softly and closed her eyes in order to relax. The Estonian continued to mingle beside the wall. To Bulgaria it appeared as though the tallest Baltic was keeping a distance more out of fear than him actually wanting to stand there.

Bulgaria watched in alarm as the Latvian easily intimidated the older nation. Lithuania was by no means the most intimidating country, if anything he currently was at the end of the list. But for Latvia to so easily shut Lithuania up? It was extremely unsettling.

Estonia shuffled back and forth, "You know, it could be a parasite."

"Oh, shut up."

"W-what?" Estonia stuttered in his shock.

Russia sat up straight and glanced over at the Latvian. The rest of them shrunk down in their seats. Bulgaria instantly wished he had stayed home. Something did _not_ feel right. It was almost if an unseen fog of apprehension filled the room, causing the dark haired male to shiver.

"You heard me, Eduard. Shut. Up."

The tall platinum blonde looked to the rest of them for support but was met with equally concerned and dumbfounded stares. "I don't….I don't understand. Raivis, is something wrong?"

Bulgaria wanted to run. Something was not right; there was something evil in this room. He began fidgeting in his chair. He almost bolted from his chair in a frantic attempt to escape when he felt fingers on his hand and only relaxed once he realized Ukraine was seeking comfort. He gripped the woman's smaller hand searching for a bit of consoling as well.

"Latviya…Raivis, what is wrong? Is something bothering you? You can speak too if you would be liking to do so." The soft childlike voice of Russia freed Estonia from his standoff with the Latvian. A silent 'thanks' was passed between the two northern most nations.

Much to Bulgaria's surprise, Russian appeared as if he too were about to suddenly sprint from the room. This did not comfort him in the least bit. He waited for Latvia's response with everyone else.

After the world's longest minute, Latvia gripped the table, "Nothing Ivan. Just continue the meeting." He smiled at the Russian as if he truly was alright.

Lithuania subtly scooted his chair away from the odd Latvian, "N-nations, right?" Bulgaria quirked his head at the freaked out brunette. At first he though he spaced off and his brain failed to process the beginning of Lithuania's statement. He felt more comfortable when the Slavic siblings and Estonia all gave the same response.

"What? Toris, that's not even a sentence." Estonia snapped.

Lithuania whipped his head around to throw a startled look at the Estonian, "I meant, we are immune to this…parasite?"

"Obviously not. Since people are dying!" Belarus remarked bluntly; the young girl appeared to be going into a panic which in turn began scaring Bulgaria even more. She continued to eye Latvia uncertainly.

Russia reached out and gripped his little sister's arm to calm her, "What Toris meant is: Are nation's immune? …I think…" The Russian looked as confused as everyone else.

Lithuania nodded his head quickly, "Yeah. Yeah. Of course, what Ivan said."

"Does anyone actually know?" Ukraine asked in a whisper barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

Estonia took to frantically pacing along the wall, "Know _what_?"

"What the hell do you think, Eduard!?" Bulgaria finally snapped. His sudden loud shout instantly broke the already delicate atmosphere. The tension collapsed around them and sent the nations into a frenzied commotion.

Belarus began crying much to everyone's surprise. The stress of their current situation and the foreboding evil lurking somewhere in the room broke the normally stoic woman. Her wails far exceeded the volume of everyone else's yelling which in turn resulted in everyone simply raising their voices.

Ukraine switched between attempting to calm her youngest sibling and uncharacteristically ripping on Bulgaria for upsetting her sister, all at once. Occasionally, she would pause to rub her sobbing sister's back with her hand and murmur comfort into her ear.

Russia pushed himself up in a standing position and rather loudly argued with Lithuania and Estonia in their own little argument. Latvia sat in his chair as if he was a statue, almost as if the raucous around him was nonexistent.

The Bulgarian feebly fought back against the Ukrainian woman. Knowing how simply stupid it was to snap at the Estonian, Bulgaria dropped out of the shouting match and slumped in his seat. He buried his face his hands as he gripped his phone in his left hand. Hoping, wishing Romania would just call him or something. He stayed that way for a few minutes as he tried to block out the fight. Thinking of everything but the loudness around him.

Like, where the hell was Poland?

A soft chuckle instantly silenced the room. Bulgaria pretended it was his imagination and continued to press his hands to his face. After the third chuckle, he could no longer ignore it. He hesitantly separated his fingers in order to gaze at the source of the laughing.

The site utterly stunned him. Estonia was standing closer to Latvia most likely to be more involved in his argument with Lithuania and Russia. The two other males were standing, their chairs tipped over on the floor. The wooden chairs most likely fell in their scrabble to get into each other faces. All three of them staring in the same direction, looks of horror plastered on their faces. Ukraine was hugging her sister in a tight embrace but stared over at same spot. Belarus had stopped crying but kept her face in her older sister's shoulder, pressing her hands to her ears.

Bulgaria found himself looking forward to find the source of laughter. It was Latvia. The boy was doubled other and laughing. He was finding this funny? That thought alone sent a new and more powerful wave of anxiety throughout Bulgaria's body. The teen's short chuckles morphed into uncontrollable giggles. If that wasn't enough to terrify Bulgaria suddenly the giggles turned into manic laughing.

The boy burst out laughing as if someone told a hilarious joke, which clearly never happened. Bulgaria's rarely used instinct to flee spiked and it took every ounce of will power to not shove past Ukraine and Russia to escape the suffocating confines of room. Anything to get away from this unexplainable menace. He had already come to terms with the idea that if he had to, he would crawl out a window.

"You are all, so, pathetic. You nations are moronic…" Latvia grinned at them. His once bright blue eyes were now dulled down to a deep shade of grey, flashing with an unfamiliar darkness. "You should all just…"

It all happened so fast.

Bulgaria could only stare in horror frozen in his chair across the table. One second, the smallest nation in the room was sitting in his own chair, laughing uncontrollably with nothing but insanity emanating from his very core. Within the blink of an eye he stopped his crazed laughter and his face turned stone cold. The next second, the small teenaged Latvian had pulled a knife from his coat and whirled around. He violently shoved himself out of his chair, resulting in the chair falling over onto the wood flooring with a bang. He swiftly approached Estonia, the taller Baltic eyed him and the knife nervously.

Before anyone could even think to react, Latvia lunged forward and slashed the blonde Baltic's throat. Blood splattered everywhere, dripping down the knife and painting the once white sleeve of Latvia's dress shirt a deep red. The tall Estonian let out a high pitched shrill cry of pain and terror; stumbling backwards he tripped over his own two feet, falling to the ground in a heap.

Latvia's terrible Cheshire smile broke his face in half as he brought the knife down to his side, watching his victim desperately struggle to keep its own blood from spilling out onto the floor.

"…Die."

…

Damn it Latvia…First chapter is done. Did you enjoy? xD

Îmi pare rău~ Romanian for 'I am sorry'

Chișinău~ the capital of Moldova

Te Iubesc~ Romanian for 'I love you'

Varna~ the largest seaside port in Bulgaria located on the Black Sea.

Tsarevo~ a seaside town in Bulgaria located on the Black Sea.

Sozopol~ one of the oldest seaside towns in Bulgaria located on the Black Sea. [I want to go there…it sounds so beautiful…]

Latviya~ Russian for Latvia

Um, I think that is it for terms.

Seating chart [round table]: Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia [empty; he's standing by the wall], Belarus, Russia, Ukraine, Bulgaria, Romania [empty; absent], Moldova [empty; absent] and Poland [empty; out of room].

If you couldn't already tell, Latvia is indeed out of character. The reason behind this will show up later within the story itself, though I won't be surprised if you figured it out already, not going to lie, it is pretty self explanatory. If you could not already tell, the couple in the fic is Bulgaria and Romania. It's not heavily explored because this fic really has no room for that kind of spin-off subplot. Yes, Moldova's boss is a creep, he does things to Romania that I want to punch him for. Simply use your imagination…

I hope this was at least a little bit interesting, I actually haven't written in a while for something that wasn't one of my original stories. My style has changed quite a bit (hopefully for the better) because of this hiatus so I am still getting used to it. I also may go back to fix any issues in this that I find later…

See you until next time. :)


End file.
